


Spread like disease all over me

by mondayblue



Series: Playing with fire [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A bit of dominance, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not everything at once but we'll get there, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondayblue/pseuds/mondayblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where Neymar is a shameless slut (for Leo).<br/>And Leo, well, he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for a long time, so I want to write it until I forget or it stops making sense.  
> I can't write 10k words at once, so this will be a part of the series.  
> Do forgive if something doesn't add up, it is only supposed to be hot, fuck accuracy.  
> Mistakes are my own. Enjoy, feedback is always appreciated.

"That was fucking orgasmic," Neymar congratulates Leo on breaking Zarra's record for the tenth time, "I want a selfie with the hero," he smirks.  
  
"Thanks, Ney, I'm still in a towel though, I'll be ready in ten," he's a bit flushed. Ironically, the center of attention has never seemed quite appealing to him.  
  
"And isn't that even better? I want it now, come on, smile," before Argentine knows it, Neymar puts his arm over him and takes a photo.  
  
_Con el mejor del mundo_ , Neymar blurts out as he types. "So I heard we're celebrating tonight," he finally takes his eyes off the phone, "You do deserve a reward."  
  
He isn't flirting, surely. He's just- affectionate, Leo thinks. "Yeah, see you there."  
  
"Can't wait," Neymar winks as he exits the locker room.  
  
  
Well, it was Pique's idea, really. If it were up to Leo, he would go straight home and sleep, but Gerard insisted the guys could use a night out and that they haven't had much to celebrate. "It's not all for you, grumpy," he told Leo, "But you do have to be there."  
  
When Leo gets there everyone is already a bit tipsy. "The hero is here!" Jordi shouts, "Let's drink to that!" and they do just that. And then another shot, and then another.  
  
Leo doesn't remember how Neymar ended up sitting on his lap, but he's sure it shouldn't feel as comfortable as it does. He feels dizzy.  “Bathroom,” he mumbles, gets Neymar off him and hurries out.  
  
It's quiet in the men's room, it's empty from people and it's a wonderful break from the crowded club and an awfully loud music. Leo splashes cold water on his face. It sobers him up a little, but he still can't think of anything but how fucking good it feels to have Neymar sit on his lap.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted as he hears the door open behind him. It's Neymar.  
  
"Hey," he says as he leans against the sink next to Leo.  
  
"Hey," Leo replies, he sounds tired and sleepy.  
  
"You okay?" Neymar inquires.  
  
"Yes," Leo lies "I'm great."  
  
"You’re wet,” Neymar points out, reaching up to trace a line from Leo’s temple to his jawbone. Leo takes a deep breath and grits his teeth. Neymar ignores him and slips his hand further down, to grip at the collar of Leo’s soft t-shirt. “And I know you’re lying."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" it's the alcohol, surely, Leo thinks as he grabs Neymar's waist, "Am I lying now?" he kisses him, almost violently.  
  
Doing that, Leo pushes him against the sinks, and presses his hips against Neymar's, one of Leo's hands keeps holding Neymar's neck intently and the other slips down his back to palm Neymar's ass.  
  
"Fuck, Leo," Neymar moans quietly, "I've- I've thought about this so many times."  
  
"Yeah?" Leo is intrigued, his fingers move to the front of Neymar's jeans, and he starts to undo the button, slowly, like they have all the time in the world.  
  
"You. Your hands on me," without breaking an eye-contact, Neymar moves his hips for some friction, "Things you could do to me."  
  
"What do you want me to do to you, Ney?" Leo keeps teasing him through his jeans as he feels how hard he is and just how badly Neymar wants it.  
  
"Ahh, just- make me suck you off," he moans, "Fuck me against the wall, I want to- I need to feel you inside me. Leo. Please."  
  
Leo can't help but gasp, he didn't know he wanted this. And he really does. He can imagine Neymar writhing under him, moaning his name over and over again. Or him on his knees, moaning around Leo's cock and swallowing him hungrily.  
  
"Tell me more," he commands.  
  
"No, fucking touch me properly first," Neymar whines.  
  
"Turn the fuck around," Leo steps back.  
  
Neymar does what he's told. He rests both of his hands upon the sink as he studies their reflections in the mirror. Leo still stands and gazes from afar.  
  
"Leo, please," he whimpers, "Do you want me to beg?"  
  
"Well, you would look pretty while begging," Leo finally moves closer, grabs a handful of Neymar's hair and pushes his head back for a better access to his neck. He starts with gently kissing along his jaw, and then he licks down his neck.  
  
"Fuck," Neymar can't help but arch his back and grind a bit against Leo's hard-on.   
  
"I want you to stay late after training tomorrow," Leo whispers as he finally slips his hand down Neymar's pants and gets hold of his cock.  
  
"Get on your knees in the changing room and wait for me," he adds, "Put your hands behind your back and stay like that like a good boy, understand?" Leo's hand moves steadily on Neymar's dick now and he just breathes heavily in response.  
  
"Understand?" he repeats and lets go of him.  
  
"Y- yes, Leo, please, don't stop," Neymar begs.  
  
"And if you're good, I might just let you cum," he slowly resumes stroking him, "If we have time, of course. You don't want anyone to walk in on us with my dick down your throat, do you?" Leo smirks, he has no idea how he restrains himself from bending him over and fucking him right there and then, but somehow he's able to concentrate with his cock painfully hard against his stomach and Neymar's perky little butt slightly grinding against him.  
  
"Or maybe that's exactly what you want," Neymar is already shaking, Leo knows he's close, "Do you think you could take me in all the way for them to see? Have you fantasized about your teammates watching you as you lick my cum off your lips?"  
  
"Is that it?" 

"Fuck!" Neymar cries out and Leo can feel his fingers get wet.  
  
There's nothing but heavy breathing for a minute.  
  
Leo then takes his hand out of Neymar's pants, who's still leaning on his hands afraid or ashamed to look up, washes his cum off and goes straight to the door.  
  
"Clean up," he mutters as he exits the room.  
  
  
"What the fuck, Leo? Was he congratulating you with a blowjob or something? I had to hold the guys back so they wouldn't walk in on something- I don't know," Gerard seems surprisingly sober and pissed the fuck off.  
  
"Wha- no! Of course not," Leo pushes him out of his way, "I've got to go now though, you tell everyone."  
  
"Do I even want to know what happened in there? Yeah, go, whatever," Geri sighs, "Congrats again, you asshat."  
  
The street is full of people and before someone recognizes him he just hails a cab and goes home.  
  
"Fuck," he thinks, "What a night."


	2. Like A Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, sorry!

When Neymar wakes up the next day, his heart feels heavy, so do his eyelids. He can’t tell whether it’s an early morning or the sun is about to set. He can't tell whether he dreamed of last night or _that_ really happened.   
  
But then his phone rings and it's Leo, "Are you alone?" he asks plainly.  
"Y-yeah," he mumbles before he even pulls his mind together.  
  
And then that's it. Leo hangs up.  
  
While Neymar struggles to collect himself, there's a knock on the door followed by a faint voice, "You should really lock your door, Neymar."  
  
Before he knows it, he's standing completely naked in front of Leo in his own shower and has this vivid of experience of how exactly can the other person's fixated eyes burn holes in one's skin. And Leo looks at him like he's studying him, trying to memorize him; and he keeps his distance.  
  
Neymar starts to shiver, as Messi finally decides to approach him. “Better?” he asks, cupping Neymar’s jaw in one hand so that he can look him in the eye. He doesn’t trust his voice to actually answer, so the Brazilian settles for a slight nod instead. It earns him a small, soft smile from Leo before he takes his clothes off too and adjusts the showers temperature.  
  
Suddenly there is a strong hand gripping Neymar's hip firmly and he knows that even if his legs gave out he would not be permitted to fall. His hair gets soaked, plastered to his neck and forehead by warm water before a gentle hand slicks it back and the hand at his hip leaves to join the other in Neymar’s hair. He smells a familiar mango scent before cool shampoo is massaged into his curls. He allows his eyes to shut and sighs in contentment. The warm water feels good and so does Leo's touches.  
  
When Neymar feels the shampoo slide down his body, he keeps his eyes shut to avoid sting. Leo’s hands reach around to his back, rubbing soap into his skin slowly, and ever so subtly shifting lower and lower until the hand is washing him at the small of his back, fingers dipping into the cleave of his ass.  
  
"Leo," Neymar moans, as a hand grips at his hip firmly and holds him still, while the other gently prods further.  
“Hush,” Leo sooths, fingers now rubbing over his entrance.  
  
Neymar whimpers when one of the fingers press more firmly, nudging its way inside. “Shhh,” Leo hums, “Hold still; be a good boy for me, Ney," he adds as he reaches down for Neymar's half-hard cock and wraps warm, smooth fingers around it—giving it a lazy tug while slipping his finger the rest of the way up his ass. He works the finger in and out slowly, once, twice, three times before nudging a second finger in.  
  
Neymar tries his best not to whimper as Leo curls his fingers more firmly around the younger man’s cock as he languidly jerks him off, giving Neymar ripples of pleasure but keeping him far from completion. At the same time he pumps his fingers, slowly still, with both hands out of pace. The combination of pleasure, pressure, and the burn is heavy, and Neymar soon finds himself on slightly shaky legs—his cock filling out quickly. He can't help but moan and grasp Leo's arms desperately when Messi suddenly pushes his fingers down on a sensitive bundle of nerves; hips hitch in shaky thrusts as the assault on his prostate picks up its pace; the hand on his cock remaining gentle and maddeningly slow.  
  
“You’re being such a good boy, Neymar,” Leo praises as a third finger breaches him, not as slick as the others had been with soap. He feels the stinging burn more now, but he’s too far gone for it to put him off. He shudders at every jerk at his cock, moans at every press to his prostate.  
  
“Leo,” Neymar begs, “ _Please_.”  
  
“Alright, I suppose good boys deserve rewards," Leo says as he withdraws his fingers, "Turn over for me."  
  
The entrance isn't easy, but it doesn't hurt and Neymar groans as he's filled. Leo thrusts shallowly, getting Neymar used to him once more. It only takes a few minutes as the ring of muscles flexes around his cock.  
  
Finally Leo decides to touch the younger man's cock again. His hand moves in a perfect sync with the slow thrust that gradually quickens, the nerves dancing along with touch. It's not quite Leo's thrusts that bring Neymar over the edge though, it's the lick against the nape of his neck followed by the sharp bite and the final swipe of thumb over the head of his cock. The cry that escapes Neymar is half orgasmic, half pained. He comes hard and tight around Leo. Moments later, Leo follows easily enough and comes silently and roughly, as Neymar feels the explosion of heat after the last near-painful thrust.  
  
  
"Such a _good_ boy," The praise rolls off Leo's tongue again and Neymar basks in it.  
  
  


 


End file.
